


podfic of Basically Heterosexual

by loot1991



Series: podfic of Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: “Wait – you’re gay?”“Adam… Adam we’re dating.” Shiro frowned, glancing up from his paperwork. He wasn’t entirely sure if this was a joke or if his boyfriend was actually unaware of their relationship for the past three months. Adam sat on the couch, looking completely blown away by the turn of events.“We’re dating?” He repeated and groaned “We're dating! Takashi you couldn’t have told me that sooner? I’ve had a hot boyfriend and didn’t know?” He threw up his hands “Do my parents know?!” He asked. Shiro frowned. He thought they did – but then again he thought Adam had known too.“I… Have no idea? Did you think straight guys normally make-out with other guys?”“Don’t blame me for your lack of communication skills!”OrShiro is trying to implement the homosexual agenda, but (like all great conquests) there are challenges. Ft. Keith being exasperated.





	podfic of Basically Heterosexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Basically Heterosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394800) by [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle). 



soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/basically-heterosexual-ch-1)


End file.
